Patent Document 1 discloses a shielded conductive path having a configuration in which an unshielded electric wire is surrounded by a shielding member constituted by a braided wire obtained by braiding conductive strands into a tubular shape. The shielding function of the shielding member makes it possible to prevent electromagnetic noise caused by the unshielded electric wire from being emitted, and to prevent the external electromagnetic noise from affecting the unshielded electric wire. Not only a shielding member constituted by a braided wire but also a shielding member constituted by a metal foil, a metal pipe, or the like can be expected to exhibit such a shielding function.